


Seamus Gets Blamed For Everything

by AnnieforSimonsflower



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chan, Dubious Consent, Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Ficlet, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Second War with Voldemort, Slash, The Quidditch Pitch: The Changing Room, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-12
Updated: 2008-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-27 19:58:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10815675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieforSimonsflower/pseuds/AnnieforSimonsflower
Summary: Seamus tells the Gryffindor boys an interesting tale and Harry feels compelled to discover the truth.





	Seamus Gets Blamed For Everything

**Author's Note:**

> This story is archived on behalf of Simons_flower, who passed away in 2009, by her designated archivist.
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Comment porn for the [](http://community.livejournal.com/snarry_games/profile)[**snarry_games**](http://community.livejournal.com/snarry_games/), [this one](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry_games/165439.html?view=1970495#t1970495) from [](http://synn.livejournal.com/profile)[**synn**](http://synn.livejournal.com/)’s interview.  Blame [](http://klynie1.livejournal.com/profile)[**klynie1**](http://klynie1.livejournal.com/) for “Seamus as a filthy bugger.”  I wouldn’t be able to write this without some porn [](http://satindolls.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://satindolls.livejournal.com/)**satindolls** sent, either :)

** Seamus Gets Blamed For Everything **

"No, it's true!" Seamus muttered around the bottle he'd just stuck in his mouth. The fact he was half-pissed didn't negate his enthusiasm for his story. "There's a glory hole in that fourth floor loo!"

Ron crossed his arms over his chest and glared. "And you know this why?"

Seamus flushed bright red, slamming the bottle on the ground before him. "I just do."

Dean smacked his shoulder, laughing. "Used it a time or two?" Seamus muttered something else under his breath. "No harm in that. Obviously it worked for you to tell us about it."

At that Seamus raised his head and grinned. "It really worked."

Harry, who they thought had been asleep, rolled over. Hastily whispering good night to each other, the boys in the dorm crawled into their beds.

Harry, who had been awoken by Seamus's shout, was now distractingly aroused. Cursing his friends under his breath, he climbed out of bed and grabbed his Invisibility Cloak. He had a loo to visit.

With the Map, he was able to avoid Mrs. Norris and Filch, as well as a Prefect patrol. He could see that someone else was in the loo Seamus talked about, but their name was blurred. He blushed, wondering which of the Marauders had known about this loo and decided discretion was better than the brutal honesty of the rest of the Map.

He moved as quietly as he could into the adjoining stall, briefly wondering how a glory hole was worked into the stone in the first place. Deciding the workers who'd fitted loos into the castle must have been perverts, he rested his hands on either side of the hole and murmured, "Interested?"

Harry had done this only once, with a hyper-eager and overenthusiastic Colin Creevey. That boy had nothing on the cock that emerged for him this time. _This_ cock was thick and heavy. His mouth watered as he slid to his knees. Nervous, he licked his lips then leaned forward.

At the first touch of his lips to the head, the cock twitched. Harry could taste a drop of pre-come and it made him hungry for more. He wrapped one hand around the base, just above the balls that rested at the edge of the hole, holding the cock still so he could engulf the head. With his other hand, he reached into his pajama bottoms and pulled out his own cock, now hard and weeping as well.

He groaned around the cock in his mouth as he stroked himself. He was rewarded by a thrust, sliding that cock deeper into his mouth. With patience and determination, he managed to take most of it into his mouth, though not all -- after gagging once, he wasn't sure he would be able to.

He tried to establish a rhythm, matching his head movements to his hand movements, but he was too aroused. When he came a moment later, overwhelmed, the vibrations of his moaning elicited more precome from the cock in his mouth. Breathing heavily through his nose, he continued moaning, working his mouth up and down that heavy length until he felt a telltale twitch.

Surprisingly, he could hear the other man moan, his only warning before his mouth was flooded. He knew it was too much to swallow instantly, so he concentrated on riding out the other man's orgasm.

After the last twitching thrust, the man pulled his cock free, leaving Harry with his forehead resting against the stone and a mouthful of come -- and a fist coated with it, if he were to be precise. He only had time to wonder how it would feel to swallow it when a voice disturbed his debauched leisure.

"I would expect you to swallow, Mr Potter," Snape drawled, deliberately standing at the stall door, robes partially undone.

Harry swallowed, torn between embarrassment at what he'd done, anger at _whom_ he'd done, and arousal. Snape's eyes gleamed in approval for the first time. Harry stood, not bothering to cover himself up.

"Care for another round?" he asked, taking a step toward Snape. "Without a wall between us?"

Snape didn't answer verbally, merely took Harry's arm and twisted him face first against the wall, pinning him there with his own body. Voice a sibilant hiss in Harry's ear, he said, "I believe I'll take what you're offering, Mr Potter."


End file.
